The proposed research seeks to develop and evaluate a display station suitable for routine clinical use in medical diagnostic imaging. The project aims to develop a digital display that can be sold as a component of Picture Archiving and Communications Systems (PACS). The investigators intend to overcome the spatial resolution limitations of existing display technology by implementing high speed zoom and roam capabilities. Optimal performance will be extracted from conventional base technologies by development of specialized processing and display hardware. The fundamental method is one of iterative refinement of design parameters through clinical testing and evaluation. The principal evaluation criteria will be the diagnostic accuracy of findings reported from the display, and the time required to obtain those findings. Phase I activities will modify existing equipment and evaluate the prototype system. Results of the evaluations will be used to develop specifications for an enhanced system to be constructed and formally evaluated in Phase II.